Up All Night- A Series of Song-based Drabbles From An Insomniac Mind
by The-Shadow-Night0
Summary: Just drabbles. Because rainbow, that's why. Pairings include: Nyxan[OC]xXigbar, Maya[OC]xZexion, and Jaythdix[OC]xXaldin Rated for language and plots that may unfold. Comment song and pairings? That'd be greatly appreciated
1. Vanilla Twilight

Xigbar sighed and looked out his bedroom window trying to count the stars in the sky. There were so many. Maybe if he did count them he'd eventually get insanely bored and pass out.  
That's all he wanted was sleep. Even though he'd probably end up awake again after dreaming of her. It's been the same ever since she joined. He couldn't seem to get his mine off of her.  
_"Dammit.."_ Xigbar sighed with extreme frustration. "I miss her.. Why do i miss _her_?! I see her every day but at night i can't even sleep from thinking about her so much... Dammit.."  
No sooner than he stopped speaking the door creeped open and someone stepped in but Xigbar didn't bother to look.  
"Heya Xiggy!" The voice belonged to Demyx. "I see you couldn't sleep either, hope I'm not bugging you or nothing.." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.  
"Nah, it's all good.. I'm just doing a bit of thinking."  
"Bout what?" Demyx sat on the edge of Xigbar's bed.  
"Nothing much, just stuff." Xigbar sat up, pulling a large strand of black hair away from his face.  
"Gotcha, personal stuff. You don't look right with your hair down man." The blonde laughed. "So, what's oodle, my noodle?"  
"Ya ever missed someone but you have no idea why they'd even cross your mind?"  
"Um, yeah. Wait. No haha.."

Nyxan too found herself in a peculiar state of longing. As she watched the sky shift from black to teal, she couldn't help but feel that there was an important part of this moment missing.  
She wanted someone to chat with, even if it was just whispers. Nyx looked down at her hands, weaving her fingers together and wishing one set belonged to someone else.  
It had been two days so far that this loneliness kept her awake. She immersed herself in the cerulean twilight imagining he was by her side. It was only when she pictured herself lying in his arms, being held in a warm embrace, that she didn't feel alone anymore. She didn't even blink as much as she thought of him.

It was a week later, Demyx let the details of he and Xigbar's late night chat go public after telling an inebriated Luxord all about it. When Nyxan caught wind of it she couldn't believe it. She was ecstatic! But, not that she'd let anyone know of course. She decided to confront Xig about it. To get the truth.  
He confessed, a did she. There was a mutual relief, as if the two had lead wings that transformed to feathers in an instant. Never again would they face lonely, agonizing, sleepless nights now that they had the comfort of each others arms to sleep in.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

"She's perfect. Absolutely, undeniably, Unfathomably perfect!" Zexion thought to himself.  
For a while now he found himself in a rather strange twist. He was, for lack of a better term, in love. Real love, like the kind Walt Disney would make a movie about. The kind of love you only read or dream about.  
The girl with whom he was so infatuated with, named Maya, wasn't just your typical teenage girl, Zexion was convinced that the was a real life angel.  
She was everything. Smart, funny, beautiful, and most of all, she was sweet enough to make the blue-grey haired boys teeth sore as if he had eaten something too sugary. She was his dream girl in every sense of the word.  
She was worth every bit of pain in the world.  
When he was near her, he felt like his legs could collapse at any moment! Just hearing her sweet, velvety voice was enough to make his heart race and nearly burst from his chest. He had to make a move and fast before someone beat him to it.  
He went to the one person he knew could help him. Axel. Axel was the guy who was never single unless he wanted to be. He could have any girl he wanted at the drop of a hat. Getting advice from him was nearly foolproof!  
"Well man," the redhead smiled "I hope it helps. By the way, practice makes perfect. Just run it over a few times in your head until you got it memorized. Then go on for the kill!"  
Zexion laughed"Thank you Ax, i really appreciate this. We should probably get to class before the bell rings."  
"Good call man. See ya."  
The two parted ways and went to their classes. Zexion was too nervous to think about his work. Maya was right there, sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Zex?" She said, tapping lightly on his shoulder.  
"Y-yes?" His heart practically flipped when he felt her delicate fingers on his shoulder.  
"D'you have the answer for number 17?" She gave him a silly grin.  
"Sure do," he returned the smile. "It's C."  
"Thanks man, you're a life saver~"  
"My pleasure."  
They exchanged a few answers, turned in their work and spent the rest of class chatting. So many things he wanted to say and do at that very moment. He just couldn't find the nerve, then, like a bolt out of the blue, this happened.  
"Zex?" Maya said shyly, a light pink tinge falling over her face "w-will you go out with me?" She whispered.  
Zexion nearly exploded with happiness when she said that. "Yes, absolutely!" He said smiling and blushing brightly.

5 years later, they are still together. They are happy as could be, and as in love as ever. The ideal couple.  
Of all the things Zexion has done, all the things he regrets terribly, he will never feel a hint of anything less than pure joy when it comes to her. And what he's about to do really takes the cake.  
He took Maya to the park where they had a picnic under the beautiful willow tree that had been growing since they were children. The tree was on a small hill which overlooked a crystal clear lake that most days was full of ducks and swans.  
When Maya took everything out of the basket, she found a small paper box with her name written on it. She looked to Zexion then opened it to see an absolutely stunning diamond ring.  
"Z-zex?" Her eyes began shimmering.  
"Maya," Zexion shifted onto one knee, taking her hands in his. "Five years ago today you made me the happiest man on earth. You did what i had been dying to do for so long but never had the guts to. Now, since i have worked up the guts, will you make me the happiest man in the universe?"  
"Yes! A thousand times over!" Maya shouted, overjoyed.  
To this day, no matter how many regrets he may have, all he has to do is look into the eyes of his wife and child and it all washes away.


	3. The Way He Feels

**_/Twas rushed, and I apologize for uber lameness!_**

Jaythdix couldn't take the constant abuse much longer. He was tired of cowering before the other members. Especially Xaldin. Thad sadistic fuck deserved to rot in hell as far as Jaythdix saw it. Lately, everything has been horribly wrong and the absolute last thing he needed was the man he feared the most to decide to start harassing him..

It was Monday when things went from bad to worse. Due to the abuse, anxiety, and stress, he turned to self-harming. Then, someone told Saïx and Saïx took it upon himself to take away all of Jaythdix's weaponry. Jaythdix wasn't informed until he opened his drawer and found it completely empty. He was pissed. He decided to find Saïx and confront him.

"You have no fucking right to go through and take my stuff!" he shouted at the blue-haired man.

Saïx sighed. "I was only doing what is in your best interest."

"You don't know what's in my best interest!" Jaythdix hissed through his teeth.

Saïx nodded and walked away. Jaythdix was too dumbfounded by the actions of the Diviner. He just decided to leave it alone and go back to his room.

He sat on his bed thinking. Just thinking of how to get back at the 'puppy'. Thinking about how badly he wanted to cut again. Thinking about how alone he was. He fell back on his pillow and felt a lump underneath his head. Jaythdix pulled away the pillow and found his balisong. Looks like Saïx couldn't sniff that one out.

Jaythdix held the freshly sharpened blade against his pale, scarred wrist and dragged it against his tender flesh, applying lots of pressure to ensure a deep wound. After the fact, when the rush left him, he laid curled up on the floor in a trembling pile, fists tangled in messy auburn hair. The door creeped open but he didn't hear it through broken whimpers. It was only when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a warm body that he knew someone else was in the room.

He turned sharply in a mixture of shock, curiosity, and slight anger. His eyes locked into bright blue then it hit him, the man he hated most was the man who came to comfort him at his most desperate point.

"X-Xaldin? What're you doing?" Jaythdix whimpered.

"Jaythdix." Xaldin sighed. "I'm the one who informed Saïx of your 'problem'. I told him to take away all of your weaponry."

"Why would you do that?" Jaythdix was a bit annoyed now.

"I didn't want to see you hurting anymore. Self-harm isn't a solution. It only makes things worse…"

Jaythdix collapsed into Xaldin's chest sobbing. Xaldin embraced the boy tighter, assuring him that he would never hurt or be alone again, and that he'd be right by his side forever, no matter what. Jaythdis took a vow that day that no matter how bad things got, he'd never harm himself again.

_**/Stupid ending, I know! Blehhhhh.. Since I'm fresh outta ideas, how's about anyone who reads this comment with a song and a pairing? Pwetty pweez?**_


End file.
